


you are my angel

by markshyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Nct dream ensemble - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markshyuck/pseuds/markshyuck
Summary: when the hotel messed up and booked a room with only one bed, everyone is surprised when mark and donghyuck claim it.





	you are my angel

“i apologize profusely. it seems an error occurred and it booked all but one room with two beds, i can see if we can cha-”

“we’ll take it!” mark and donghyuck exclaimed at the same time, both their arms raising. after a few seconds, they realized how quiet it got, slowly dragging their arms back down to their sides. they had smiles so bright on their faces, they were happy to get a room with one bed, but the rest of the members had suspicious looks on. 

“you two can barely stand being in a dorm room together,” jeno pauses, as if he’s struggling to piece it together, “but you guys want to stay in the same hotel room. the one with only one bed.” 

“yes?” mark squeaked out, cringing at how obvious this situation was. donghyuck had taken an interest in his shoes, inspecting them rather thoroughly for it to be concerning. 

“what gives?” chenle asked, head resting on jisung’s shoulder as he had his arm in a cage like grip. as the two boys in questions looked around at the dream members, the other members already in their rooms, they realized just how bad this seemed.

“well donghyuck gets scared-”

“mark has this new game-”

they both cringed at the clash of their voices and excuses. the looks on their face were comical, if you’d ask jisung. looking at each other, they raised their eyebrows and motioned to each other in a way no one else would know what they’re thinking. 

they took one last glance at the other members before sprinting off towards the elevator, hitting the close button behind them so the other members couldn’t follow them. breathing a sigh of relief, mark closed his eyes and let his head hit the back of the elevators’ walls. the door closed, and it took off towards their floor they had reserved. 

“well,” donghyuck paused, “that was close.” 

“close?” mark laughed, smiling and cracking his eyes open, “i’m sure they caught on,” he breathed out. he looked at the younger, seeing the way the sun from outside highlighted the streaks in his hair and smiled even brighter, tugging him towards him. 

he wrapped his arms around donghyuck, hands resting around his lower back as said boy leaned into him, pressing himself as close to the older as possible. his arms wrapped around mark’s chest. he rested his chin on mark’s chest, looking up at him through his eyelashes as mark looked down through his lidded eyes. 

mark leaned his head down lower and donghyuck closed his eyes, but mark was stopped short when he saw the boys face, illuminated by light but breathtaking regardless of the light or not. 

“are you gonna kiss me or n-” and mark sealed his lips before he could keep talking.


End file.
